peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Meet the Lumine Family
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present.... Riku Pan Chorus: (Singing) The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you planned Really can come true The second star to the right Shines with a light that's rare And if it's Neverland you need It's light will lead you there Female singer: (Singing) Twinkle twinkle little star So I'll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Singing) And when our journey is through Each time we say good night We'll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open to a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We cut to a three story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice over) That corner house over there is the home of the Lumine family. And Riku and the 1987 version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles chose this particular house because there are people there who believe in them. There was Musa Lumine.... (In the window of the second floor master bedroom, a woman with fair skin, blackish-blue hair, and blue eyes, wearing a long red dress with a sparkly pink ruffled cape-like thing that wraps around her torso and stretches to the floor all around her, excepting her front, a wide dark pink belt with several golden cords connected in the middle by a large, round, blue jewel surrounded by small teardrop shaped jewels with two yellow stars to the upper right, and from this decoration dangles two medium length golden cords with several teardrop-gems dangling at the ends, a matching sparkly red and pink purse in the shape of a Chinese lantern, an ornate fan-shaped golden hair barrette with purple and white gems at the ends, long dangle pink earrings with several tiny blue jewels and a gold necklace with a big purple square gemstone, and two gold swirly armbands with two blue jewels each on top is getting ready for something while humming) Musa: Riven dear, do hurry! We mustn't be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice over) Musa believed that Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are the spirits of youth. But her husband, Riven.... (Searching for something frantically in a dresser nearby is a man that has fair skin, short spiked magenta colored hair, and violet eyes. He wears a british flag inspired muscle shirt, boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over each other and black shoes. He is Riven, Musa's husband) Riven: Musa, unless I find my wristbands, we don't go to the party! And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the Red Fountain Office again! And if I can never...! (He bumps his head on an open drawer and rubs his head in pain) Riven: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice over) Well, Riven is a practical man. (We then move to the third floor nursery through the window) Narrator: (Voice over) The kids, however, Mowgli, Bonnie, Clemont, and Mei Kusakabe, as well as their babysitters, Ash Ketchum, Serena, and their Pokémon, Pikachu and Dedenne, believe Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the nursery, two boys and three girls are role-playing a duel. One boy is 10 years old with tan skin, black shoulder-length hair and eyebrows, and brown eyes, wearing only a red loincloth. He is Mowgli, Musa and Riven's son. One girl is a small, slender, young 4-year-old with fair skin, shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band, and sky-blue eyes, wearing a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, Barbie pink coloured Mary Jane shoes on her feet. She is Bonnie, Mowgli's little sister and Riven's daughter. The second and last boy is very young, small in stature, a child prodigy, and 8 years old with pale skin and medium-length bright yellow messy hair that appears somewhat electrified with a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head, wearing large round glasses which obscure his eyes, a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs, and black shoes with white soles. He is Clemont, Mowgli's little brother and Bonnie's big brother. The second girl is also 4 years old with fair skin, brown hair in two pigtails held up by two hair-bobs, and brown eyes, wearing a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a pink sleeveless dress, and yellow ballet flats with red bows. She is Mei Kusakabe, Mowgli and Clemont's other little sister and Bonnie's twin. The third and last girl is also 10 years old with fair skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing a yellow sundress and matching sandals. She is Satsuki Kusakabe, Bonnie, Clemont, and Mei's big sister and Mowgli's twin. In the game, Bonnie and Mei are playing Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles respectively, whilst Clemont is playing pirates, Satsuki playing Riku and the Turtles' comrade, and Mowgli playing as Riku and the Turtles' nemesis, Captain Shredder. The reason why: Riku cut off Shredder's hand in order to save Leonardo and his pals from being killed by the captain and fed it to a Sea Animal Digimon named Megaseadramon, and ever since then, Shredder replaced his missing hand with a hook and refused to leave Neverland until he kills Riku and the Turtles in revenge. As they dueled, Mowgli cornered Bonnie and Mei on top of a dresser near a bed) Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) Blast you, Riku and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Clemont: (Imitating a pirate) Get him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! Satsuki: Come on, Riku! Come on, Leo! Come on, Donny! Come on, Raph! Come on, Mikey! Bonnie: (Imitating Riku) Take that! Mei: (Imitating Leonardo) Give up, Captain Shredder? Give up? (Mowgli smirks and opens a drawer beneath Mei's feet, causing her to fall in the drawer and making Satsuki make a fake gasp) Satsuki: (Pretends to gasp) You coward! Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) Coward? Me? (He then waves his right hand that is holding a hanger in front of Mei and Bonnie to make it look like a hook) Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) Well, that'll teach you five for cutting off my hand! (Suddenly, a 15-year-old girl with fair skin, short black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red converse shoes walked by, carrying a towel when she noticed something wrong with Mowgli's acting. She is Xion Lumine, Riven and Musa's older daughter) Xion: No, no, Mowgli. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Mowgli chuckles sheepishly and switched the hanger onto his left hand) Mowgli: (Chuckling sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Xion. (The kids resumed playing. As Xion walked to the hallway, a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon with whiskers that are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies, orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, a pale yellow belly, round black ears with light yellow insides, a long black tail with a star-like tip that can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets and then fire electricity from its whiskers, and an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. ran up to her, saying its name excitedly. It is Dedenne, the Lumines' pet Pokémon) Xion: Hey, Dedenne, ready for your bath? Dedenne: Dedenne! (Xion takes Dedenne to the bathroom outside the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Xion, the oldest daughter,, not only believed, but she was also the supreme authority of Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and all of their adventures. (In the hallway, Xion noticed a slender ocre cocker spaniel with long, fluffy brown ears and matching eyes, black eyelashes, eyebrows, and nose, a tan muzzle, belly, and paws, and a short tail, wearing light blue collar with a gold diamond-shaped license attached to it walking to the nursery with a tray with a medicine set. She is Lady, the Lumine family's dog nursemaid. With her is a gray furred mutt with brown eyes and floppy ears, and wearing a red collar with a gold diamond-shaped license attached to it. He is Tramp, Lady's husband) Xion: Aw, Lady and Tramp. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Lady and Tramp nods and after Xion and Dedenne go in the bathroom, the two dogs go into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Lady, the nursemaid, along with her husband, Tramp, being dogs, kept their opinions to themselves. And dealed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Lady and Tramp, after walking over a pillow on the floor, then placed the tray on a nearby table. Afterwards, they then picked the pillow up and walked towards the bed where the kids are playing) Bonnie: (Imitating Riku) Take that! Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) Scuttle my bones, I'll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Mei's out of her hands. Bonnie, Satsuki, and Mei ran to the other bed so Mei can retrieve it while Mowgli and Clemong chased after them. Snoopy then brought the pillow to the first bed) Mei: (Imitating Donatello) Not if I do it first! (Mei then grabbed her toy sword) Bonnie: (Imitating Riku) Ah-ha! (She swung her toy sword, only to accidentally smack Mowgli in the face) Mowgli: Ouch! Satsuki: Are you all right, Mowgli? Mowgli: (Rubbing his nose) Yeah, but it almost bled. Mei: Sorry, Mowgli. Mowgli: It's all right. Bonnie: Anyway, since no one is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Lady and Tramp placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) You five and your friend will never leave this ship alive! Bonnie: (Imitating Riku) Oh yes, we will! Mei: (Imitating Raphael) Take that! (Tramp meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then he and Lady went to work on the medicine) Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Mei and Bonnie, but they dodged and Mowgli accidentally ripped a bed-sheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship's sail. They got shocked on what he did) Clemont: (Groans) Mowgli.... Mowgli: Didn't mean it. Mei: Daddy is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Mowgli: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he'll go easy on us. Clemont: He does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Mei: (Imitating Michelangelo) Back, back, back, you villain! (Mowgli and the girls lock toy swords) Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) Insolent pups! (Hearing say this, Tramp stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that. But then, while some medicine spilled on his paw, he realized Mowgli was just playing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw-hand) Bonnie and Mei: (Imitating Riku and the Turtles) Wicked pirate! (Mowgli swung his toy sword at Mei and Bonnie, but they dodged) Bonnie: (Imitating Riku) Missed us! Mei: (Imitating Leonardo, sing-songy) Missed us! Missed us! Now you gotta kiss us! Mowgli: (Imitating Shredder) How dare you! (During the "missed us" part, Tramp puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw-hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Bonnie tried to pretend stab Mowgli, but missed) Bonnie: (Imitating Riku) Take that! (Mei tried her turn, but missed) Mei: (Imitating the Turtles) And that! (They both pretend stab Mowgli) Bonnie and Mei: (Imitating Riku and the Turtles) And that! (Mowgli collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. Clemont pretends to be horrified) Clemont: (Imitating pirates) Oh no, Captain! (But before they could anything else, Riven comes in the nursery, searching for his wristbands still) Riven: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Tramp, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again with Lady. Mowgli noticed Riven and got up) Mowgli: Oh, hi, Father. (Thinking Mowgli is still playing, Mei got angry) Mei: (Imitating Donatello) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Mei is calling him that, Riven got shocked on what she said) Riven: What?! (Realizing the game's over now, Mei felt guilty as Riven started to scold her) Riven: Mei, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Mei's behalf) Mowgli: No, no, no, Father, she wasn't calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Clemont: Yeah, she was being Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Bonnie: And I was Riku. Mei: And Mowgli was Captain Shredder. Satsuki: And I was just being Riku and the Turtles' comrade. Clemont: And I was Shredder's pirates. (Realizing now, Riven resumed his search) Riven: Ok, that's nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Lady's tail, causing the cocker spaniel to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Riven: Oh, Lady, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Riven: Where are those wristbands?! (Glaring at Riven, Lady, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, along with Tramp. Hearing him say that, the kids got confused by what Riven meant by wristbands) Mowgli: What do you mean by wristbands, Father? Riven: You know, the gray ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Riven's wristbands, the kids got shocked) Mowgli: (Whispering) Bonnie, the buried treasure, where is it? Bonnie: (Whispering) I don't know. (Realizing something else, Clemont spoke up quietly) Clemont: (Whispering) The map! Where's the treasure map?! Mei: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is! (Suddenly, Riven, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bed-sheet and got angry) Riven: The bed-sheet! What happened?! Mowgli: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Riven calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Mowgli off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Riven: Ok, but don't do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn't see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Riven: Hey, my shirt-front's here! (As Riven puts it on, Bonnie ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop her) Bonnie: Hooray! You found it! Riven: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Bonnie suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Riven: Don't paw me, Bonnie! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Bonnie's grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Riven's face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Riven: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Riven: No! (Musa then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Musa: Riven, please hurry. We mustn't be late. (Riven then points at his drawn shirt-front for Musa to see) Riven: Musa, look! (Musa turned and noticed) Musa: Riven! Riven: I didn't do this! Ask the kids! (Musa turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Bonnie: It's only chalk. Mowgli: Yeah. Clemont: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Musa: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Mei: It's not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Mei to stop, which made the little girl confused by their reaction as she continued) Mei: And Xion said.... Riven: "Xion?" "Story?" (She suddenly realized what she just said upon seeing Riven's angry reaction on the words "Story" and "Xion." The kids gave Mei a brief glare, now seeing that Xion will get in trouble) Riven: I should've known. Xion? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Xion's name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Xion comes in with Dedenne wrapped in a towel, dried from its bath) Riven: XION?! Xion: (Putting Dedenne down from the towel) Yes, Father? Riven: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Riven's shirt-front yet, Xion noticed Musa's dress and ran to her in admiration) Xion: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Musa: Thank you. Riven: (Impatiently) Xion.... Musa: (Ignoring Riven) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Riven: (Losing his patience) Musa, if you don't mind, I am.... (Xion suddenly sees Riven's shirt-front and got shocked) Xion: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Riven: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Riven's anger, Mowgli counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Riven at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Musa then came up to Riven with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Musa: Now, Riven, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Riven looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Riven: That's no excuse. (He turns to Xion in anger as she and the kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Riven: Xion? Haven't I warned you about stuffing the kids' heads with all those silly stories? Xion: But they aren't. Riven: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Riven: Captain Flipper, Riku and Teenage Mutant Ninja Crackpots! Xion: It's Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Father. Mowgli: And it's Shredder, not Flipper. Riven: Turtles, Crackpots, they're poppycock! (The kids try to convince Riven otherwise) Riven: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Riven: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Riven down, Musa tried to tie his navy blue tie around his neck) Musa: Now, Riven.... Musa: "Now, Riven" this, "Now, Riven" that...! (As Lady and Tramp almost finished building the block tower, they stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Riven: (Messing his tie up) Well, "Now, Riven" will have his say! Musa: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Riven: Musa, Xion's growing up! It's high time she has a room of her own! Xion: Father! Musa: Riven! Mowgli and Clemont: What?! Bonnie and Mei: No! Satsuki: You can't! (Even Lady and Tramp were shocked that they dropped the last three blocks) Riven: I mean it! (To Xion) Young lady, this your last night in the nursery! (Xion bowed her head down in sadness) Riven: And that's my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Tramp's tail. Afterwards, he, Tramp, and Lady started to stumble around and Lady fell on the block tower. She and Tramp then tried to run out of the way from Riven when they slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Riven, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Riven then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Musa, Dedenne, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Musa and the kids: Oooh.... (Riven recovered and noticed Musa, Dedenne, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on recovering Lady and Tramp instead) Musa and the kids: (While Dedenne coddled Lady and Tramp) Poor Lady and Tramp. Riven: (Shocked) "Poor Lady and Tramp?" (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Lady and Tramp) Riven: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Bonnie and Mei: (Hugging Lady and Tramp in defense, in unison) No, Daddy, no! (Riven grabbed Lady and Tramp by the collars and dragged them towards the door with Bonnie and Mei hanging onto the dogs) Fujimoto: Yes! There will be no more dog nurse aids or butlers in this house! (Musa picks Mei and Bonnie up, making them release Lady and Tramp) Bonnie: (Sadly) Goodbye, Lady. Mei: (Sadly) Goodbye, Tramp. (Lady and Tramp waved goodbye back at Mei and Bonnie as they are dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Riven. During this, Riven mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Riven: (Sarcastically while taking Lady and Tramp out) "Poor Lady and Tramp." Oh, yes, "Poor Lady and Tramp." But "Poor Father?" No! (Once in the backyard, Riven released Lady and Tramp and searched for the leashes) Riven: For goodness sake, where are those leashes? (He noticed Lady and Tramp sadly holding the leashes and accepted them) Riven: Thanks. (He hooks the leashes on Lady and Tramp's collars and suddenly noticed the dogs' sad looks) Riven: Oh, you two, don't give me those looks. It's nothing personal. It's just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills the dogs' water-bowls with water) Riven: Well, you're not really a nurse and butler, you're, well, two dogs. (He brings the bowls over to Lady and Tramp and placed them next to them) Riven: And the children aren't puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Lady and Tramp, people have to grow up. (He pats Lady and Tramp on their heads and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Musa is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds as two 13-year-olds and one of their Pokémon watched. Xion is now wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black pajama pants with white skulls and crossbones on them. Satsuki is now wearing a set of light blue pajamas that consist of a T-shirt and pants. Mowgli is now wearing a red nightshirt. Clemont is now wearing a set of blue pajamas that consist of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants and yellow socks. Bonnie is now wearing a yellow short-sleeved nightgown, white ankle-length leggings with matching frills on them, and Barbie pink socks, and Mei is now wearing a pink one-piece pajama set with matching snaps, white at the collar and wrists, and pink socks. The boy is a 13-year-old who has short black spiky hair underneath his red and white hat and brown eyes, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue and white short-sleeved jacket, black fingerless gloves with a red rim, gray pants, and red, black, and white shoes. He is Ash Ketchum, the Lumine Family's friend and babysitter of the kids who also likes Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The girl is also 13 years old with light skin, honey-colored hair that reaches just above her waist, and blue eyes, wearing a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, a red skirt, black hi-tops with pink semi-Poké Ball printing on the sides similar in design to Hilda's, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow. She is Serena, Ash's girlfriend and also a good friend of the Lumine Family's who also likes Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Pokémon is an Electric-type mouse Pokémon with yellow fur with two brown stripes on his back, a brown spot on his rear and start-point of his tail, black tips on his ears, and red spots on his cheeks. He is Pikachu, Ash’s Pokémon. As Xion laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Riven said to her earlier, and Ash, Serena, and Pikachu already know about it from Musa) Xion: But Mother, I don't want to grow up. (Musa reassured her as she tucked Xion in) Musa: Now, dear, don't worry about it anymore tonight. Ash: But you will talk about it with him, right? Musa: Of course, Ash. Serena: That's good. Pikachu: Pikachu! Musa: (Tucking Clemont in bed) Indeed, Serena. Indeed, Pikachu. Clemont: What he said about Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was awful. Mowgli: Yeah, he even called them all "absolute poppycock." (Musa tucks Mowgli in bed) Musa: I'm sure he didn't mean to, Mowgli. He was just probably upset. Serena: And besides, Musa said she'll talk to Riven about it. Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Mei, upset about Lady and Tramp being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Mei: (Sadly) Poor Lady and Tramp. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Bonnie: Don't cry, Mei. Everything will be fine. (Musa caresses Mei's hair to calm her and tucks her and Bonnie in bed) Musa: Bonnie's right, honey. It's a warm night. They'll be alright. (As Musa was about to walk to the window, Bonnie noticed Riven's missing wristbands in her bed and picked them up) Bonnie: Mommy? Musa: Yes? Bonnie: The buried treasure. (Musa accepted the wristbands and walked to the window to close and lock it) Musa: Now, children. Don't judge Riven too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Xion and Satsuki spoke up) Xion: No, don't lock it, Mother! Satsuki: They might return. (Musa stopped and got confused) Musa: "They?" Xion: Yes. Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. You see, the other night, Satsuki and I found something that belongs to Riku. Musa: And what's that? Xion: His shadow. Musa: (Surprised) Shadow? Xion: Yeah. Satsuki: Lady and Tramp had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Musa was about to speak when Ash, Serena, and Pikachu, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Ash: It's ok, Musa. If Riku and the Turtles do come, we'll make sure he gets his shadow back no matter what. Serena: Yeah, and we'll do our best to take care of the kids. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Still feeling concerned, Musa gave in and agreed) Musa: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Musa: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Musa: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Xion, Clemont, and Bonnie then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly while singing) Xion, Clemont, and Bonnie: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Musa: (Singing while Bonnie finished her verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Musa: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth "Heaven on Earth Another word for divine" (She turned to Ash, Serena, and Pikachu with a hopeful look) Musa: Ash, Serena, Pikachu, take care of them, and make sure they don't get hurt. Ash and Serena: We promise. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Musa smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Ash, Serena, and Pikachu) Musa: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Musa then exited the nursery) Musa: Good night. (Ash, Serena, and Pikachu nodded a good night and went to bed. Musa then left to go meet up with Riven and go to the party) 'Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987), as well as the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys, and their adventures in Neverland begins.' Category:Fan Fiction